kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Andersov
Robert Blake Andersov (January 18th, 1984-present) is the third and current Presider of the Kingdom of Texas and notable CEO and President of Albuquerque City Bank. Andersov, like his predecessors, is a liberal conservative. He believes that the current political situation of Texas is in a stable and processed state, and has concluded that he does not wish to cause much change in the government's policies for his Presidership. He has also limited involvement in foreign affairs, yet he has obligated himself towards repairing South America to a stable and progressive state by the end of his term. Biography Early life Robert Blake Andersov was born to Jay Cullen Andersov and Mary Anne Andersov on January 18th, 1984 in Tuscon, Arizona. Andersov was brought up in a predominately middle class Anglo community, however his father and mother were in unstable debt that grew and dwindled each passing year. Despite this, he was able to enjoy a middle class life, and attended public schooling. Andersov graduated from Sahuaro High School in 2002, and then attended Arizona State University School of Economics. During his studies in ASU, the Kingdom of Texas became a nation. He reportedly held a party celebrating "the release from national debt" in his fraternity. Andersov graduated from Arizona State in 2006, and established a small bank in Albuquerque. Initial career The Albuquerque City Bank began its initial expansion in 2007, only a year after its foundation. With only a location in the prime real estate of downtown Albuquerque, the bank attracted many new locals who wanted their money to stay within their regional reach. ACB bought its first branch south of Albuquerque in South Valley, New Mexico in 2008. With the election of Monica Gonzales and the funding of localized Texan businesses under the Micheals Act of 2008, ACB was a candidate to large scale government funding. As a result, the bank's reach spread across the nation, with over nineteen new branches in major cities being established by the end of 2009. In early 2010, Andersov stated "Carpe Diem!" and ran for Senator from Arizona. He won with a large amount of support coming from his hometown, as his ambition and ability to become a millionaire within 4 years inspired the city's admiration. As a Senator, he became widely popular for his reserved, yet outlandish views of a nationalized system of central government. Withholding his ownership of ACB and his Sentorial stance, he then decided to test his ability and ran for Presidership after large scale support for his actions in the Senate nationally. Presidership Andersov was elected Presider in the 2012 Texan national elections, and his famous first actions would phase the rest of his term. Shortly after his victory, Andersov began a movement to increase relations with the rest of Latin America. As a result of this movement, he sent a large envoy of Texan National Police to Ciduad Juarez, Mexico. With the approval of the Mexican government, the envoy attacked a large compound that allegedly held the head quarters of the MS-13 in Texas. The attack successfully gained information on the large criminal organization, and also resulted in the capture of several major leaders of the gang. The resulting capitulation of the MS-13 in Texas allowed for the Mexican government's anti-drug efforts to become more localized on tracking cartels rather than fighting with foot soldiers in the northern parts of the country. Andersov's attack led to an increase in Texan-Mexican relations, and insured the continuation of neutral and friendly relations from Gonzales' term. Personal life Andersov is notorious for his openly bisexual and lewd personal lifestyle. He has openly supported Christian-LGBT tolerance, and has been a large activist in such participation. Despite this, he recognizes the Oklahoma City Accords that such laws are under the direct provisions of the Senate. While being somewhat religious, Andersov is known for publicly opposing organized religion, and supports the movement of Christian humanism. Andersov has personal relationships with many widely known celebration, most prominently with singer-songwriter Dalton Servul. It is not legitimately stated, but widely known that Servul and Andersov have repeatedly engaged in sexual actions with each other. Other partners of Andersov that have caused reasonable suspicion are Shania Twain and Colbie Calait. Political views Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Texan individuals Category:Individuals